Devil May Cry: The Lost Days
by xXtragicXcutieXx
Summary: Welcome to the life of Dante's daughter Aurora and the struggle she goes through to find herself. All game characters sole property of CAPCOM work in progress. please comment
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I'm sure you know the story of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, the one being who saved the human world from the underworld. Therefore I'm sure you've heard of the Legendary Dark Knight Dante, the son of Sparda who went all the way to hell to save the world from corruption.

But since you are reading this I have to believe that you are curious about what happened after… after Malay Island, after the Argosax. After the legendary battles and the devil hunter that Dante became. Even after his journey into the underworld.

Well, I'm here to tell you…the rest of the story. You may be asking how it is I have come to attain all of this knowledge. I have powers beyond this world and I have seen more than your wildest dreams can imagine. It also has a lot to do with the fact that I am Aurora, daughter of Dante and Trish, and this is my story…


	2. Chapter 1: Rain on the Roof

Chapter 1

The rain pattered softly on the high ceiling. Slowly light seeped in through a window and fell gently on a young woman's face. Her face was beautiful ivory, her hair long, a dark alburn red color with platinum streaks running the length of it. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Then without a word or sound she turned over and fell back to sleep.

"Aurora, Get your lazy, lethargic corpse out of bed!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Screw off!" Aurora retorted.

"Young lady I swear if you don't get up I'll…" But before she could finish Aurora was at the door glaring at her.

"Can I help you…Trish…" Aurora spat in Trish's face. Trish only smirked, the she proceeded to walk around Aurora and sit on her bed.

"Your father has found a new school for you. Its about 10 minutes away, near Falconiville."

" Come on I've gone through two schools in the last month. You know what happens and you know that it just puts innocent people in danger!"

Just then a man appeared in the doorway. His tall frame and bright white hair made him look like a ghost, but his piercing eyes showed his demonic side all too well. It was Dante.

"What's going on in here?" he asked with a slight bit of irritation in his tone.

"Trish just told me that you are sending me to a new school. I told you last time I wasn't going back. I belong here fighting alongside of you."

"No, you belong in school and that's where you're going. So get yourself ready, and try to look somewhat presentable." He hissed at her.

" I'm almost 18, I think I should be able to decide…" she was interrupted but Trish.

" You're going to school, we can keep track of you there. So you can go gallivanting off on some half-baked journey that you think is important, that will probably get you killed!"

Aurora shot Trish a cold death glare but she held her tongue, knowing full well the consequences she'd have to deal with if she shot her mouth off.

"Did you tell them about my "special needs"?" She glanced over toward a wall that was covered in different and unique weapons. "Or did you just let that slip you're mind temporarily?"

" Yes, I told them. They're not particularly happy about the whole situation. But they are willing to compromise." He said blankly.

"Fine!" Aurora let her temper simmer as she glared at both of them.

"Do not take that tone with me Aurora! This is our decision and I feel it's the best one for you!" he snapped

"What the hell, she has you brainwashed doesn't she. Snap out of it can't you see she's only doing this for her own satisfaction!"

"Hold your tongue! I don't think you want me to cut it off!"

"Fine, now will you leave so I can get dressed?"

The two of them turned and walked away, but not before Trish turned back and gave Aurora one of her infamous "I win!" smirks. It was true; she knew why they were sending her off. Trish was a very possessive person and she could hardly stand it when Dante would spend more time and pay more attention to his daughter than her. Yes it was true she was Trish's daughter as well, but she never felt welcome. Trish had always treated her like and outsider. Not wanting to let herself sink into her thoughts she walked over to her closet. It's not like there was large selection; black, leather, tight, and tough. Although she did have the body to pull the outfits off there was always the teasing she would receive. It used to bother her when she was younger, but now she was older and she didn't care as much.

Her eyes scanned slowly over everything. She grabbed s pair of black leather pants and a black, tapered, corset top. She also grabbed her long, black trench coat and threw it on. She slipped on her knee high, front-laced boots and zipped them up. Then she made her way over to the wall with all her weapons. She took down her sword, which she affectionately called "Midnyght" and quickly she sheathed it to her back. Then she unlocked the small drawer in front of her and took out her pair of guns. She strapped on her thigh holsters and with a few spins of both guns she tucked them into each side. She let her coat drop down over them and turned toward her door. She stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. It looked like they had already left. Probably off fighting some kind of underworld scum without her. She stood in the middle of the hallway for a minute and contemplated not going. But she had a hunch that Trish would be in touch with the school. With that option out of the picture she grabbed the keys to her "crotch rocket" her favorite bike. She walked out onto the veranda and into the musty, damp air. She didn't mind that it as raining; in fact she rather liked the rain.

She pulled on her helmet and started up her bike. She cranked on the engine and spun the bike around so it faced the road. She cranked the engine again and raced out of the driveway and down the street.


	3. Chapter 2: Psychology

Chapter 2

The rain grew increasingly harder as she sped through traffic. She thought about the looks she was probably receiving. She realized that it's not everyday that one would see a young woman on a modified track bike, with a sword sheathed to her back. At this thought she laughed slightly to herself. Bringing her concentration back to the road she raced across town and onto the highway, she knew here she could really let it all out. She set herself down low on her bike and increased her speed. She weaved in and out of traffic tempting death many times but it wasn't that she was a 'daredevil', death didn't interest her, she dealt with it everyday it was nothing new. In fact she did it to keep her skills honed. She'd used these 'skills' often especially when she was hard up for cash. She'd enter some local underground rally and she always managed to win. It wasn't luck on her side...although she had hoped people would think that, it was her demonic blood that helped her. She could see further ahead of her, she could predict the actions of the other riders, and her reaction time was much quicker than any normal human. But that wasn't why she was doing this now. The speed made her feel alive. The rush of the pavement under the wheels kept her awake. And the gentle hum of the road soothed her restless soul. But it was also the danger involved, and she did get that honestly. She had grown up knowing the dangers of life, especially the life her father lived. It was the danger he lived for, and the same blood that coursed through his veins coursed through hers as well. She needed to know the feeling of danger; it was like a drug to her. The heat of battle had always been her favorite feeling. It _was_ the danger she loved. But of course it was all temporary. She'd be at the prison called school in a matter of minutes. Where as it always happened teachers that wanted her to conform, but how was she to conform when she wasn't anywhere near normal and as it always happened they'd confront her. She didn't let her mind deal with this issue for very long, she came upon the school driveway and all thoughts about anything but the sheer madness she was about to throw herself into vanished. She didn't think anyone truly understood the danger she was putting these innocent people in. But it was no matter now.

"Great...from one hell hole to another." she said to herself

She pulled her bike into a parking space and turned it off. She put the kickstand down and dismounted. She looked toward the entrance. A slight smirk played on her lips as her eyes met a few students with horror-struck looks on their faces. She realized that her in her full on leather attire must have been a sight, but nothing she hadn't heard before. "Shouldn't you be working the corner?"..." Where's the rest of you biker gang?" It was all very old to her. She slinked to the door and walked inside. The school was huge and there had to be at least 1000 kids in the lobby alone. The people closest to her when she walked in stopped and looked at her. She felt the stares and open gawks, but truly she didn't care. She moved silently past all of them to the main office.

She walked over to the desk and stood there for a few moments. The older lady at the desk kept to her work and didn't even seem to notice Aurora's presence. Aurora cleared her throat softly to stir the woman's attention. The woman looked up from her computer monitor and gasped at the sight of Aurora.

'Who...who are you?" she asked in an offended tone.

"I'm a new student...Aurora." she said blankly.

"Oh...yes...I was told about you...your schedule and map are right there on the desk, your teachers have already been informed of your..." she glanced at the sword strapped to Aurora's back. " situation..."

"Thanks..." she turned to leave but not before she heard the old woman mutter. " I still don't understand the need. I mean...all that for 'self-protection' hmm..."

Aurora smiled to herself. Her father had lied. He didn't tell them the truth, he told them something that was 'acceptable'. It was sometimes funny to her how naive these humans were. They turned a blind cheek to her differences with a simple lie from a man they didn't even know. She dismissed their ignorance and looked at her schedule and map. She began to make her way through the winding halls to her first class. Psychology.

"Perfect...first class and they're already going to think I'm crazy." she muttered.

She came upon the room and entered. The teacher was already there passing out papers. She had hoped with all her might that they wouldn't notice her. But of course everyone looked in her direction and not 5 seconds later she heard the murmur through the class.

"Miss. Aurora...wow such a unique name...hmm..." he said, marveling at her sword.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, anyway your seat is over there, and here are the papers you're going to need. Everyone this is Aurora." he exclaimed.

She looked around in horror as everyone just stared at her. She made her way to her seat and took off her sword quickly and set it on the floor. She sank into the seat and felt like disappearing. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and locked eyes with the most powerful set of deep brown eyes she could ever imagine. It took a second but she caught her breath and looked at the person that had tapped her. He was tall, lanky, with baggy pants on and a black T-shirt. His hair was dark brown and his skin was Italian olive.

" Hey, its your first day isn't it... yeah mine too... I'm Allen. Nice to meet you." he said contently.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." she said with a shy smile.

"Hey let me see your schedule." he took it from her hand and scanned over it. " Ha! We have lunch and Chemistry together. Maybe if I catch you we can sit together at lunch, ya know with us being to two new outsiders." he handed it back to her.

"Maybe..." she said she was slightly taken aback by his friendliness. She turned back around and kept her eyes to the front of the class the rest of the period.


	4. Chapter 3: The Demons Within

Chapter 3

She slowly made her way toward the cafeteria. She wasn't feeling hungry, she actually wasn't feeling anything. Her day had been a whirlwind of papers, dirty looks from the girls and lustful glances from the guys. It was all very standard to her. She had gone through all of it many times over. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. She looked around the loud, crowded room. She found a table way at the back that was empty. She quickly walked over and sat down. Setting her head in her palms she suddenly felt like letting a few tears fall. Yes it was true she really never cried, but when she was stressed small drops just happened to escape. She knew the year here would be hell. It was the same as any other school. No one would ever understand her and her ways and that's just how the world worked. She removed her sword and its sheathing from her back and set it under the table. Keeping her eyes closed she laid her head down on her arms and sighed deeply. Just then she felt a tap on her head. She looked up and found that same pair of dark brown eyes.

"Found you." he said with a smirk as he sat down across from her.

"Hey there" she blushed involuntarily.

"So how was your day, if it was as bad as mine I feel sorry for you." he say with a mock sympathy that she found slightly amusing.

"Ahh, it was probably worse than yours. You might have had a hard time with finding classes and stuff, but I've been dealing with dirty looks all day. And if one more guy attempts to feel me up I'm castrating him right then." she spat.

"Whoa, all right remind me never to get on your bad side."

This eased her mood slightly and she smirked. But it was not to remain so enjoyable. Three girls had started her way and by the look on their faces they had something to say to her that wasn't very pleasant.

" Oh look girls, it's the school new resident whore. Hey I wonder why she had to change school in the middle of the year. Get yourself in trouble at your old school. Or did too many guys want too many favors." The girl snickered and her friends joined her.

Aurora just sat there her temper reaching its peak. She wanted to grab her sword and chop the girl's head off but she knew that wouldn't go over well. But the image of the girl running around like a headless chicken amused her and she let a slight laugh slip.

"What are you laughing at? Are you mentally retarded or something? And what's with the sword? There has to be something wrong with you." it was another girl this time.

"Listen, if the three of you had half a brain combined you would realize its not a good idea to mess with someone that has an extremely sharp sword sitting at her feet. But hey, if you wanna keep going, be my guest."

"What… you won't do anything, you can't."

At this Aurora couldn't help but smirk. Oh what little these mere humans knew. In one swift motion she jumped up, kicked her sword into her hand, landed on the table top and held the blade of her sword at one of the girl's throat. The other two stood there stunned for a moment then looked on in horror as they saw the predicament their friend was in. Aurora set the very tip of her sword up under the girl's chin, making the girl stand on her toes and whimper loudly. Allen sat their awe struck at what he had just seen and the cafeteria stopped and looked in the direction of the commotion

"Now, here's the question, and you better not get it wrong. Are you done running your mouth without having the balls to back it up?" Aurora spat into the girls face with a deadly tone.

"I…I…I…"

Aurora hadn't the care to hear anymore and in another smooth motion she sheathed her sword back to its proper place and pushed the girl away with her foot. The terrified girls didn't stick around to see what would happen next, they turned quickly and ran as if the devil himself were chasing them. Aurora jumped down off the table and sat back in the chair. The population of the cafeteria just stood there. Not sure about what they had just seen or for that matter if it was real.

"What… what the hell was that?" Allen stuttered.

"What?" Aurora said earnestly.

"That…you…the sword…what are you?"

At that Aurora's eyes snapped open and she glared at him with curiosity and caution.

"What do you mean, what am I"

" I mean… I've heard of people like you, skilled in ancient sword arts with amazing accuracy in shooting . Demons I believe, but I thought that was just stories my dad use to tell me when I was little I never believed they were real. Until now that is." his voice trailed off.

She glanced around to see if anyone had overheard. Her eyes fell on a girl sitting the next table over. She was dressed in all black with black make-up and all. She quickly glanced away when she saw Aurora glance and got up to leave.

"I have to go…" Aurora stood quickly and grabbed her stuff. She managed to get out of the cafeteria without much difficulty. She made her way around the halls aiming to get to the front lobby doors and out of this place. She had almost reached the doors when, to her dismay, she was stopped. It was the girl from the cafeteria.

"Are you really a demon? I mean truly… if you are I need to speak with you, I never thought I'd meet…" Aurora cut her off

"Listen, whatever you heard at lunch forget it. All right… If you don't you'll just put yourself in danger that you can't understand."

"But you need to hear this." she whined.

"Listen forget it, all right…and heres one better forget what you saw too."

"Aurora, I know who you are… all right… You're Dante's daughter aren't you?"

Aurora stopped and looked at the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Aurora reached for the handle of her sword.

"You can't tell… You don't recognize me? Of all people I thought the daughter of the Legendary Dante would know me."

Aurora's eyes searched the girl. She thought hard of who this could be. But nothing came to her. No name, no memory, nothing. And in that moment her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching from outside of the school. Aurora's eyes flashed at the girl once and she left to find out what the sound came from.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beast and The Storm

Chapter 4

Her eyes fell upon one of the biggest demons she had every seen. In all her years of running around with her father on demon hunts this one was truly different. It was part bird, part horse, and part lion, with wings that glistened with a fiery aura. It stood about 18 feet tall with huge talons extended in Aurora's direction. She managed to dodge the swipe, but it left her breathless, she hadn't prepared herself for this. Any normal demon would have been easy for her. But this wasn't normal. And as she looked up toward this monster it spoke.

"Who are you mere mortal, do you think you can defeat me…ha… You shall die. Which shall be a shame to see such young flesh ripped to bits." The demon snarled.

"Well if I was just a mere mortal I wouldn't be here would I?"

"You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid…either way… prepare to die!"

And with that the mighty beast rose into the sky and came down upon Aurora. But this time she was ready. She unsheathed her sword from her back and jumped up to meet the beast. Her sword struck through the monster's chest cavity. Blood spat into Aurora's face and the beast stopped, its red eyes glaring with pain and rage. It roared and threw Aurora off her sword. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The pain was so intense that her world started to spin. Colors of crimson red and deep purple velvet raced across her vision. Then a stabbing pain shot through her leg. She knew full well that it was either broken or had been torn into severely. She felt her blood run cold in her veins. Her eyes faded into a deep blood red. A pair of battered black wings appeared on her back. She felt her body writhe in a violent fit of pain before the all too familiar sensation of the demon awakening within returned. Her eyes shot open and with one swift motion she jumped up grabbed her sword that was still wedge in the demons chest and twisted on it with all her might. She spun in a few revolutions and then she felt bones shatter behind it force. The demon had now stopped completely. She drew her sword out and fell to the ground, this time she felt nothing. She glared at the demon that now stood frozen.

"Who… who are you? You're not just a mere mortal…I… I don't understand."

"Let me ask you something. Do you know of a man by the name of Dante?" a half smirk played on her face, she knew the answer she would likely receive from a demon such as this.

"The… the demon hunter? Yes I know of him. He's a murderer, and a traitor. He has demon blood racing through his veins but yet refuses to accept our ways. Oh yes, Sparda would be proud of him. But ask any other demon they would rather see him dead than see him live on, the worthless waste of a good blood-line that he is"

She felt her anger build again. No one ever insulted her father in front of her. She knew of the great things he had done so early in his life and no one was going to stain that name that was so highly held for so long. The Sparda bloodline had not been spoiled not by Dante's mother, or by her now. The legend lived on through her. This demon would pay for his quick tongue.

"That murderer?… Is my father!"

"Your...your father? Ha... I didn't think..." he was cut off.

"Don't talk, just die!" she jabbed her sword through the demon's heart and with that the demon let out a roar that could shatter the soul. But Aurora just stood there, sword in hand. The demon slowly disinigrated and a few tiny red orbes fell to the ground. She gathered them quickly and stowed them away in her bag.

A few people crawled their way outside to see what happened. Among them the girls from lunch, Allen, and that girl that had stopped her in the hall. They stood there, awe struck by what they had just witnessed.

"Aurora...are...are you all right?" It was one of her teachers from earlier in the day. It wasn't like she was going to answer him though. They had no clue what she had just gone through and they never would. They sat inside safe with brick walls around them while she did battle with a demon that even in their wildest dream most of them couldn't imagine. Letting her demon form fade and calming the pulse that she heard ringing in her head. She strapped her sword back to her back. She picked up her stuff silently and wincing every once in a while she made her way across the parking lot. A few people attempted to chase her, but she knew her aura was still too strong for them to get much closer to her. So in vain they gave up and walked back to the congregation.

She jumped on her bike and backed it out of the space. Not wasting any time she threw it into gear and sped out of the parking lot. She realized that she had just left school way before she was suppose to, but she didn't care. What were they going to say to someone that just saved all of them from being torn a part by a huge demon that they had no chance of conquering. She didn't know what she'd say to Dante, although she knew she really wouldn't have to say anything the school would take care of that. But he would still be pissed. She knew that all to well. But she had tried to tell him. She knew it would put people in danger, but honestly why should she care? Its not like those people made her life any easier. But somewhere deep inside she felt the need to save people. It was the legacy of her grandfather that she was carrying on. It had been bred into her since she was small that it was her "duty" to protect the human world. But in all truth she didn't just fight for them. She loved the heat of battle it was a terrific rush for her. The half demon brain of hers awakened only to fury. And everything she felt was intensified when that part of her deepest subconscious was active. It was almost like a turn on to her. She knew those feelings all to well and they sent her mind scattering. Which was a horribly bad thing considering she was racing down the highway at over 100 miles per hour. Concentration was key at this very moment. She tried to push everything aside and focus on the road. But the storm that was approaching her in her near future remained at the back of her mind. Trish would have her ass for this and Dante would let Trish tear her a part without saying a word. She wished for once that her father would defend her like she defended him. But with Trish there that would never happen. She set herself down lower on her bike and increased her speed. The rain had stopped earlier and the roads were basically dry so what traffic she did run into she dodged in and out of it. She didn't feel like going home yet so she decided to her over to "The Village". Of course it wasn't a true village, it was the shopping center on ther far side of town, in the "art district". It was the center of the "counter culture" lifestyle. And since "normal people" couldn't accept her she had be-friended many of these people, whom most would consider freaks. But she felt that she belonged here more than anywhere else she had ever been.

I was almost 12:50 in the afternoon wher she reached "The Village" she parked in her usual spot and looked around. There was the coffee shop a popular hangout within the "group" and of course your "specialty" stores. There was also the "bar" called Fadyng Mydnyght. It wasn't a real bar. But there have been rumors of a "vampyre" cults holding their meetings in the back room and being served blood. No one's ever proved it true. But its been the entertainment for the younger more immature crowd to try to get into that back room. But to many poeples' disappointment it was always locked.

Aurora looked around quickly then walked over to the bar. She knocked once and the man behind the counter turned to see who the noise came from. He was suprisingly young and handsome. He had the rock star looks and attitude when it came to strangers, but Aurora was no stranger.

"Who the hell... oh Aurora! Hows it been, haven't seen you around in an eternity." he smirked at her as he grabbed a glass for her.

"Its been shitty. Trish made me go back to school over near Falconiville and Dante had nothin to say about it."

"That sucks." he poured her some water. She never drank anything else.

"Yeah it sucks, but what can I do?" she shrugged.

" You could stay with me!" he smiled at her devilishly.

"Oh yes that would go over so well me stayin with a 23 year old. My parents would flip shit."

"It was just a suggestion... So what bring you here anyway... shouldn't you still be IN school?"

"Yeah i should... but hey its me... do i ever do what i should?" she smirked at him

"Thats true... thats true.."

"Anyway... is Eden around anywhere i haven't seen her in a while and i really want to talk to her."

"She workin over at Madem Morbidia's Dress Shop" he surpressed a laugh.

"Please tell me you're kidding Gauge. What the hell kind of place is that and what happened to her job at the spell caster place?"

"Apparently, this place pays better and she has less aggrevation now."

"Well they should pay better with a name like that. God..."

"Hey don't go saying things too loud... i don't want to get fired... i need the money"

"All right... i see you later!" she went to pull out some money to pay for her drink but Gauge just shook his head at her.

"You know that its on the house... you should probably get going before she gets off and leave to go to class."

"Yeah... you're right... I'll see you around."

She walked out the door back into the grey daylight. She began to walk around the shopping center looking for this new "dress shop" and Eden.


	6. Chapter 5: The Village

Chapter 5

She rushed over to the dress shop and stopped short just outside the door and looked through the glass. The smokey tint of the glass made in next to impossible to see into the shop. And not seeing any living soul inside the shop she had no choice but to walk in. She opened the door and the sad bell above the door clinked. No one came to the desk. She looked around the dusty shop and wondered how they kept in buisness. She ran her finger down the long shelf of materials sweeping the dust from it and leaving a finger trail in its path. She sneezed softly from the dust and then she heard a rustling from the back room.

"Who... who's there?" came a sleepy voice from behind the curtain. Aurora recognized the voice, it was Eden.

" I'm lookin for a girl named Eden... someone told me she worked here and i came looking. She's short, really stubborn, with long raven black hair, have you seen her?" she said with a slight smirk in her voice.

"Who's looking?" said the voice slightly irritated by the comments.

"Who do you think would come looking for you in this hell hole?"

The rustling sound hit her ears again and a dark, slim figure appeared from behind the curtain. Aurora eyes met those cold eyes of her long lost friend. But it seemed as though Eden didn't recognize her.

"Who are you!"

"Eden, its me... Aurora!"

"Aurora?... It can't be can it." her eyes lit up as see finally recognized Aurora's face. She jumped out from behind the counter and embraced Aurora warmly.

"It's good to see you too sweetheart!" Aurora laughed at Eden's quick actions.

"It's been so long... where have you been?"

"Off on a grand adventure... no... at school... a few different ones to be exact... but thats another story all together."

"Well i'm glad to see you again. Its been real lonely here without you... the only person i ever really talk to is Gauge... and he's usually busy with his band and what not... I've missed talking to a girl."

"Well I'm back now... i don't really know for how long but i'm back and i think i'll be able to visit more often. But Eden, why did you leave your other job?"

"Its a really long story..."

"I have time..." Aurora swung a chair around and sat down in it showing that she wasn't leaving for a while... or until Eden broken down and told her the story.

"All right...A man came in one day and was asking around for you... I don't really know how he knew you. But he looked shady... and somehow he knew who i was... He started stalking me there... he would always come in look around to see if i was there and if anyone was with me then he would leave. So i had to get away from that place. I haven't seen him since. I had my boss over there tell him i was fired and that he didn't know where i ran off to." Eden colapsed into a chair as if just telling the story had taken all the energy out of her.

Aurora looked at her seriously for a moment then began to speak with the utmost carefulness.

"Maybe... i shouldn't have come back here... I think i should leave."

"No Aurora, its all right we haven't seen him around in a month or so, both Gauge and I have been keeping an eye out for him."

"And what if he comes back, we don't know what kind of people we're dealing with here... and i've told you the stories... i should leave."

"No... its fine... we're fine... come on lets head over to the lounge and get something to eat."

"All right..."


	7. Chatper 6: Strange Shadows

Chapter 6 

The lounge was dimly lit hole it the wall. But for anyone of "her kind of people" it felt rather comforting. They were seated at the far end of the small room by a window that had black drapes drawn over it to shield the restaurant from any and all light. Aurora sat down but didn't bother to look at the menu. She always ordered the same thing, a salad, with sliced grilled chicken and a glass of water. Eden looked at her with a worried eye.

"Stop thinking about it all right… everything's fine… you're way too paranoid."

"I can't help it… you know what I deal with… well actually you don't but just believe me when I say things or act a certain way… its all for a very good reason."

"I'm sure it is but loosen up… we're here and in all truth no one else is."

Aurora glanced around the room and only noticed two other people sitting there. They were deep in conversation and didn't even acknowledge Aurora and Eden's presence. She sighed heavily and picked away at her salad.

"So what brought you back to the village?"

"School… got into a "fight"…left…I'm probably in trouble now… but I truly don't care."

"You never did Aurora…you never did…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Aurora in a testy tone.

"You never did give a damn about what anyone else ever told you was right or wrong…you always followed what you felt… and most of the time you were right… I only wish I have half the nerve you do."

Aurora laughed at this statement. It was true she'd never let anyone tell her what she could and couldn't do. It was in her demonic blood. The need to be independent was a strong emotion with her. She knew better that to depend on someone else. Most of the time they either died or betrayed you at some point. That was always a rule with her, friends, yes, friends were all right, but anything more was just a sign of weakness. She saw that all to well in her father. She saw what Trish did to him. He wasn't the great devil hunter he use to be. He didn't even seem like the same man from the stories that were told by the demons. He seemed only a shell of his former self. The great devil hunter had fallen. Not to a great demon, or even the devil himself, but to love the one thing that weakens every soul, even a demonic one.

"Aurora! Earth to Aurora." She heard through the distance of space and time.

"Huh?" Aurora snapped back out of her daze

"You were zoning out… what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She looked back to her salad. Then her cell phone rang.

"Holy Fuc...!.. hello? I know but…listen to me… I know… all right… yeah… uh huh… Yeah sure I'm on my way… whatever… you know what…" she snapped her phone shut and slammed her head against the wall. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few dollars.

"Here pay for my stuff… I gotta go"

She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She darted through the parking lot and spotted her bike. There was someone standing beside it.

"Oh hell no!" she grabbed her sword handle at her back. Then a loud noise came from her left side. She turned quickly to see what it was not seeing anything she turned back and the figure by her bike had vanished. She ran over to her bike. There was a note sitting on the seat of her bike. She picked it up opened it and read:

…_We're Watching…_

She threw it on the ground jumped on her bike and sped out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

She arrived home fifteen minutes later. The house creeped into view, she turned off her lights and pulled into the driveway. She knew what was waiting inside and she considered not going in, but the punishment she would receive for that would be much worse than the verbal beating she was about to get. She jumped off her bike and started toward the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Trish was sitting on the leather sofa, she stared lazily into the fireplace until Aurora walked in.

"Well well well... look who decided to come home, have fun...?" Trish said sarcastically

"Hey Trish..." she glared at Trish and whispered sharply " Bite Me!"

Trish's eyes burned with anger and she stood.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"You... hurt me... now thats the funniest thing i've heard ALL day... not that three human girls trying to threaten me, and then me sticking a sword under one of their little necks' and them running away wasn't funny, but that was definetly the best..."

"DANTE!"

Aurora winched at the name. She had hoped he wasn't home, but to her dismay apparently he was. He walked into the room and sat down in the oversized chair facing the fire.

"Dante, she... she... deal with your daughter!"

"Trish..!" he said slightly irritated "leave us alone..."

"But..."

"Go!"

Trish stalked out of the room leaving Aurora to face her father alone, not that Trish would have helped her.

"...Aurora..."

"...yes..." she managed to sqeak out

"Come here..."

She walked over and stood infront of him. His broad shoulders were hunched and his face shadowed by the fire's light. He looked even more like a demon than normal.

"..sit!"

Almost instictively she sat down

"... what the hell happened?"

"What, oh wait you mean the demon don't you...?" her smart mouth was going to get her killed,. But without thinking she threw her bag on the floor and the little orbs spilled out and rolled happily over the carpet.

"What the..." Trish spoke from the doorway, marveling in horror at the orbs.

"yeah i had alittle run in with an eighteen foot tall demon. Killed it never-the- less. Too bad most of the school saw me in my demon form. And the best part is apparently "No one" told them about our lifestyle"

"I did it to protect you... us... everything! but you can't seem to keep yourself under control!" he slammed his fist down onto the small tabel beside him and Aurora heard a small sound of cracking wood.

"Listen you're the one that sent me to that hell hole. What was I suppose to do let the damn thing run wild!"

"What were you thinking!"

Her temper flared.

" I was thinking that behind me there was a school FULL of innocent humans that really didn't deserve to die today. I was thinking that i KNEW that something like that would happen... and i was thinking that MAYBE you would see what listening to Trish does!"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"No she needs to be brought into this, its always her idea as to what i do... SHE HATES ME, and you know it! Yet you let her control my life... she isn't my mother, i know that much, if she was she would try to get rid of me so easily... She doesn't like it when you pay more attention to your own daughter than her..."

"Aurora... watch your tongue!" he hissed with deadly sharpness.

"No, I've had enough... YOU ARE a mere shell of the devil hunter you were, and its sad! I've heard the stories... Yet i don't see that fire in your eyes, she'd tamed you... the Great Dante has fallen!"w

He stood and looked at her. His eyes were hard but at the same time despair shown in them.

"Aurora... i know why you did what you did today...and i understand... i was angry but the more i thought about it the more i remembered myself as a teenager. I was just as wild as you are and you get it honestly. I love you, hun." he hugged her tightly.

"Aww..." Trish said sarcastically "Isn't that lovely..."

"Trish..." Dante warned.

"No Dante, you listen to me. She's lying to you. You know you can't trust her. She ran away from school today. And you are going to let her get away with it!"

"Trish, shut up!" Aurora snapped. " You are annoying and you're wrong... i was protecting those people, not like i give a damn about any of them, but i felt i needed to... Its Sparda's Blood... Not that you would know anything about that. You're Mundus's offspring."

Aurora had hit the one nerve that snapped when it was brought up. Trish couldn't escape her past and if it was the last thing Aurora did, she would NEVER let Trish forget what she had done to Dante. Trish stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Dante. His eyes were emotionless, as he remembered those days. She turned and ran out of the room.

"oh well... she'll get over it..."

"Dante... i mean... dad... there was this girl at school, who... well come to think of it now kind of looked like you... but she said that i should know her... and honestly i don't... Then when i was at the Village i found a note on my bike that said "We're Watching"... i dunno what to think.."

Dante walked over to the window and looked outside.

"I dunno, but i will ask you to be careful... i know you won't, but i have to ask... and i know that you'll do the same thing i did and run off trying to figure it all out... and i have to let you go... because... well... you need to know... a while back... when i re-sealed the portal to the underworld i told Mundas that when he returned to give my regaurds to my son.. well... obviously i never had a son... but for a few weeks now i felt something strange was at work. He's back. And... i think... well nevernmind that... but just be carefully"

"I will... but why don't you come with me.."

"I'm too old..." he was cut off.

"oh please demons barely age."

He smirked. "yeah you're right... i just wish i was still as bold as i was when i was you're age."

She laughed " well i'm offering... but the next time a demon that size confronts me... i'm gonna go find this portal... and i WILL close it..."


	9. Chapter 8: The Night

Trish stood in the kitchen pouting when Aurora walked in. Trish watched her with deathly cold eyes. Aurora just smiled to herself knowing that Trish was pissed but couldn't say a word, for fear of Dante throwing her out of the house.

"Did you have fun..." Trish finally spoke.

"What, oh you're talking to me? " Aurora smirked

"You know what, you may have him wrapped around your finger now, but just wait. I'll prove to him you're nothing but a whorish brat!"

Aurora had heard enough. She turned to face Trish and her eyes glowed red. She whispered with deadly sharpness

"I've had about enough of you Trish! You can't stand me i know that. So stay the fuck out of my life! Make it easy on yourself..."

"You bitch..."

"I'm more than a bitch sweetheart... i'm a fucking devil!"

"How dare you..."

"Its easy... look who my father is..." she sneered

" I don't believe you..."

"umm... did i ever say i cared..."

Aurora stood there in shock for a second. Her new found boldness startled her at first. She felt her pulse in her head, and she felt like she could walk on air. She now knew that her father loved her. No matter what he would always be there for her. He was the only one that could truly understand her. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and closed the door with her foot.

"Later..."

She walked out of the kitchen and to the staircase. Trish's jaw dropped and all she could do is watch Aurora walk away.

"Night hun." Dante said softly

"oh, i'm not going to bed... i was just going up to get changed. I think i'm heading back to The Village."

Dante looked at her for a second then smirked.

"All right..."

She climbed the stairs and walked into her room. The wind caught her hair and she turned a sharp eye to the window.

"What the hell..."

She walked over to the window and looked outside. A figure stood there. It was a man. His hair was platinum, like her fathers, but it was spiked up. He just stood there looking up at her window. His eyes glistened with a grey light. She wrapped her hand around her sword and put her foot up on her window seat. She poised herself to jump. But as she looked at her footing the man disappeared.

"God damnit..."

She closed her window and drew the black curtains across them. She slowly made her way over to the closet and looked around. She pulled out a red with black lace corset top, a pair of tight cropped jeans. She pulled out a pair of high-heeled laced boots. She closed the door and stripped of her clothes. The cold air from her window being open tingled her skin. She walked over to her large dresser and looked in the mirror. He skin was smooth and as soft as it looked.She ran her hands down her stomach. It was soft as silk. She grabbed her pants and slid them on, then her top and her boots. Within a half and hour she was ready. She walked down the stairs. Dante was still sitting in front of the fire.

"bye."

"Bye hun."

Trish glared at Aurora as she ran out the door happily. Aurora jumped on her bike and sped down the street.


End file.
